


Only You And Me

by robertstanion



Series: Black Friday Fics [11]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crushing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Timeskips, hatchetfield high, it is over the age of consent, john mcnamara got BLIMMED, mild pining, pastel! John McNamara, punk! Xander Lee, revision, schaffer is mcnamanders biggest hypeman, so many timeskips, sycamore high, tagged underage but only because characters are under 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Xander James Lee is a masterpiece and boy did he know it. He didn’t walk, he strutted with confidence around the halls. He dressed in leather and always had those damn sunglasses placed upon his face, and thank god he did, because those eyes were something else. Those deep brown eyes of his; they were his secret weapon, yet they had no effect on John McNamara. Instead, it caused him to fall head over heels for the Sycamore Kid, and this is their story.
Relationships: John McNamara & Colonel Schaffer, Xander Lee & Colonel Schaffer, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Black Friday Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Only You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Xander's middle name being James is definitely a headcanon for me, and also, so is everything else. So yes, there is smut in this. That's new. It took me all day. It's something else.  
> -  
> Title taken from: Take Me Back - Black Friday  
> Mild reference to: Only Angel - HS1, but it's not a song fic!!! It's NOT A SONG FIC!! This is like a needle in a haystack fic anyways, hope you enjoy! Comment if necessary but again, I still hate constructive criticism so NO NEGATIVITY PLZ AND THANK YOU!!

Xander James Lee is a masterpiece and boy did he know it. He didn’t walk, he strutted with confidence around the halls. He dressed in leather and always had those damn sunglasses placed upon his face, and thank god he did, because those eyes were something else. Those deep brown eyes of his; they were his secret weapon. You could never win a fight with him when he stared you down, his left eyebrow slightly raised, and he looked into your eyes. No, it was impossible to win a fight with Xander. People had tried, and many had failed. He was a typical “biker boy,” with his wardrobe seen around school that he flaunted consisting of black, ripped, skinny jeans, heavy boots and that jacket, that _leather_ jacket that hugged his arms. He always wore black, even in the heat, and it never seemed to bother him. His hair was cut short, and his dark skin glowed. He never did the work yet passed every exam possible without cheating or revision. He partied on the weekend with the small group of friends he had, yet never appeared to get hungover. He was a typical lady’s man.

He drew the eyes of every girl around. Sam Lowery was _not_ happy when Xander joined Hatchetfield High from Sycamore mid-way through the year. Before then, Sam Lowery, with his long, dark golden hair and his piercing blue eyes, the stubble that grew on his chin and his burly appearance was the thing to make the girls swoon. That was before Xander. Everyone remembered when Xander had joined and the attraction was drawn off of Sam because he’d made a fuss about it in the canteen. _What? A Sycamore kid? Stealing the attention from me? Who is he?!_ He’d cried, going to find Xander. His original plans had been to challenge Xander to a fight, but when he’d turned the corner and seen Xander, relaxed, smoking a cigarette, tilting his sunglasses down and peering over the top of them to look at Sam, he changed his mind.

Xander James Lee was an intriguing specimen to many, and they all wanted to be a part of his group, yet there were only one other person who hung around with Xander, and was seen with him pretty much everywhere, and that would be Felicity Schaffer. Felicity had known Xander long before he joined Hatchetfield High. She was the one to tell people a “Sycamore Kid” would be joining. Everyone rolled their eyes. Nobody cared for Sycamore. Xander joining the high school was an environmental reset. Everyone went immediately from not caring, to about six girls going into the nurse’s office per week because Xander walked past them.

Everyone tried hard to get into Xander’s “friendship circle,” if you would call it that, but nobody had any mutual with Schaffer _or_ Xander. That was everybody….except John.

John McNamara was a polar opposite to Xander. He was _not_ a masterpiece, and instead a frail example of the human race. He shuffled along the corridors, apologising when people bumped into him, believing everything was his fault. He wore pastel clothes, specifically pastel blues, pinks and yellows in the form of a hoodie over a dotted white shirt. He wore blue jeans and sneakers and kept his lighter golden hair tied up in a ponytail. He was the victim of many fights because of the way he dressed. They often taunted him. _Are you gay? Are you? Which boy do you have a crush on?!_ By that time, John had only been questioning his sexuality up until that point. Unfortunately, when Xander joined the school, it was confirmed. He was very, _very_ gay.

His school schedule did _not_ clash in any way whatsoever with Xander’s. While John was in Chemistry, he often found himself looking out the window on to the fields, watching Xander in those shorts, those _tight fucking shorts_ , taking in the shape of his legs. Apparently Xander didn’t _always_ wear jeans, because those shorts were….god. John swallowed and forced himself to tear his eyes away, taking notes on…whatever they were learning. He ignored the sudden tightness against his jeans and kept working. He rushed to the bathrooms after that class. This was not going to be easy to hide, or maybe it would.

He went to Maths afterwards. Xander had Physics then, and lucky for him, the classrooms were opposite each other. The science corridor had eight classrooms in it, four for Chemistry, four for Biology, and two storage rooms, one for plants and one for chemicals. The physics classrooms took up the other four classrooms in the Maths corridor, seeing as they were low on teachers, and four of the Maths teachers could also teach Physics. So that’s where Xander had ended up. This class didn’t have a seating plan, allowing John’s only friend, Schaffer, to sit by him. She nudged him at one point, and he hummed.

“You’re looking into Xander’s class again.”

John swallowed nervously and blinked. “I’m staring into space-“

“He’s gay.” She said and John spluttered extremely obnoxiously.

“How-“

“He told me. He doesn’t like girls.” She leaned in. “He likes blondes.” And that was the only conversation they had that day.

* * *

Summer came around, and John was determined to get himself noticed more by everyone else. He started working out, and he was soon stronger than before, more muscular. He went up two sizes in shirts, and that impressed him. Maybe he was working out to impress Xander, maybe he wasn’t, but he was impressed with himself.

Summer ended and it was a new year. He woke up to a picture off of Schaffer. He opened his phone to see Xander’s timetable for the year. Immediately, he rushed to compare his own with Xander’s, and to his delight, he found they were in nearly the same classes. He kicked back the covers and changed into a pink-dotted, long sleeve button up that he tucked into his tan jeans. He cuffed his jeans and put on his shoes, _canvas_ shoes, and put on his watch. He took his hair down, adding the pink hair tie to his wrist and ran his brush through it. He fastened his watch and grabbed his bag and his blazer, which he wore by choice, before heading to school.

He went straight to his first lesson, which was Maths, which _sucked_ , but there was a seating plan. He looked up, taking his seat, not recognising the person next to him until he pulled out his new textbook. Xander should be in this class, but John couldn’t see him around the room, so he figured maybe he hadn’t shown up. It wasn’t like, in the short span of time Xander had been at the school, he’d appeared to all his classes, often smoking in the bathrooms. John had hoped to see Xander in that class, but things didn’t always work out.

He took his blazer off, draping it on the back of the chair, and he could swear he felt more eyes on him than before. He wondered why before he realised, _oh, the muscles._ He let his hair fall into his face as he made notes. Then he felt a sharp jab in his side. He thought it was someone who’d bullied him last year in school and sighed softly until he noticed who was sitting beside him. _Oh. Oh shit._

“You got a pen?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, sliding his glasses into his jacket pocket.

John’s heart was _racing._ Xander was sitting right beside him, and the room was suddenly much hotter. He regretted wearing a long sleeve shirt in that moment but nodded. “Yeah, keep it.” He said, passing his spare one over. He had many spare pens he was happy to hand out, but not many people asked him because he was just in the crowd, but Xander had _spoken to him_ and things were changing. This was going to be a good year.

At break, Xander ran to his usual spot, where Schaffer was sitting, her nose in a book. He was panting, clearly having run from the building where he’d been to there. She looked up. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath. When he’d calmed down, he looked to her, throwing his leather jacket to the floor. “Who the _fuck_ is sitting beside me in Math?” He asked, sitting down in front of her. He watched a smirk form on her face.

“You mean John McNamara?”

“ _That’s_ John McNamara? You mean that scrawny little shrimp of a kid is the same one with that hair and those damn muscles?”

“Yes, Xander. That’s John. I am also friends with him.”

“Yeah, well he’s a fucking angel, I swear.” He said and sat with his back against the other wall. “He gave me his _pen.”_

“Lucky you.” Schaffer said sarcastically and looked at him. “You’re out of breath, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Did you go and jerk off in the bathrooms over a _pen?!”_

“Over John!” He said, maybe too loudly, and then covered his mouth. Schaffer started laughing and he hushed her. “No, no, Flick, it isn’t funny! I don’t get crushes on people! I-I’m Xander Lee! Ladies’ man, heartthrob-“

“EXTREMELY GAY!!” Schaffer wheezed, setting her book down and Xander slapped her. “Do you-do you wanna know what’s better than this situation?”

“You’re gonna tell me anyway.” He sighed.

“You have classes together _all_ year.”

“How many?”

“ _All._ And the teachers have been talking about alphabetical order seating plans by surname. He’s McNamara, and _you’re_ Lee.”

* * *

Xander had hoped what Schaffer had said was a lie, and realised it wasn’t very quickly afterwards. He had to deal with John in a PE kit without getting hot and bothered, especially when he saw John starting to wear short sleeve shirts in the Summer.

The next half of the year went by, and it was the last period on a Friday. They were seated in Physics together, and John seemed lower than usual. He had his head on the table and a test in front of him. Xander glanced when his test was placed in front of him, full marks to be expected. Then he looked at the score on John’s, which was much lower. John worked his ass off, and Xander knew that. John wrote three pages of notes per lesson, Xander wrote three lines, and John had failed this test. Xander looked at him. “Low score?” He asked, and John jumped.

“I forget you sit by me in everything…” He sighed and lifted his head, running a hand over his head as his hair was in a ponytail. “Yeah….I just…don’t get physics.”

“Well, I do.” He said and looked at John. “And….” He ripped off a piece of paper from his book, scribbling his number down, sliding it across, “I’d be happy to help you catch up on the work?”

John looked up after looking at the paper, knowing what it was immediately. “You’d do that?”

Xander shrugged. “Course I would. It’s not like I’m gonna make Hatchetfield High’s star student fail the entire Physics course, am I?”

“You’re the star student, and you know it.”

“Not when it comes to working hard.” He said and slid his test in his bag.

“Okay…I’ll go around to yours?”

“Course.” He said, smiling at John. He watched John’s eyes light up as he sent a text to someone before turning his phone off.

“My dad. Lettin’ him know I’ll be studying tonight.” He said and Xander nodded.

The end of the period came and Xander stood up, waiting for John, and side by side, they left the school. John took in the newer settings as they walked. It was in the slightly richer area of Hatchetfield, not quite Pinebrook, but very similar to it. They reached a house at the end of the road, and Xander pulled his keys out. “We’ll be home alone. My parents are away until Monday.” He said and John nodded.

They’d sat down in the living room, which wasn’t too interesting, but it was where they’d studied. John had seen movies, and had half expected this to be a scenario where they’d both drop their clothes, fuck, and never speak to each other again, but as Xander explained what was happening in the physics course, John noticed Xander moving closer to him. John nodded and finished writing the notes before he looked up to notice how close he _truly_ was. He looked at Xander, taking in the way his eyes crinkled when he got excited, speaking about physics. John had never taken Xander to be the type to get excited about a subject as “nerdy” as this, that was supposed to be him, but John smiled until Xander stopped talking, his gaze slowly leaving the view of the textbook open beside him, moving to face John. His mesmerising brown eyes met John’s blue ones and John stopped breathing, his heart beginning to pound. He felt two fingers underneath his chin and watched Xander lean in before he felt Xander kiss him. John shut his eyes upon instinct, his heart hammering, as he kissed him back, his hand cupping Xander’s cheek. He didn’t know how long they’d stayed like that, but when they pulled away, John was grounded.

He immediately convinced himself he’d done it because John was nothing special, someone who could be thrown away, and he grabbed his notes. “I should go-,” he said, standing up and heading to the door, only for Xander to grab his wrist.

“John, wait!” Xander said and looked at him. “I know it’s unlikely you’ll believe me, but I like you, I _really_ like you and-and I understand if you don’t feel the same way but-“

“You do? You mean it?” John said quietly, looking at Xander, who nodded.

“Yeah, I do, and I never had a crush up until the start of the school year because…damn you got hot…” he admitted, chuckling lightly. John smiled awkwardly but continued to listen. “And this crush began to take over my life and….I won’t force you to date me, because I know you aren’t out to anyone yet, aside from Schaffer, but I would really, _really_ like to be your boyfriend.”

John took a while before he spoke up. “I’d like that too…” he said after a while. “On one condition.”

“Yeah?” Xander said and looked at John.

“We don’t tell anyone until I’m comfortable enough to come out.”

Xander smiled and nodded. “That’s okay. But what about-“

“Schaffer’s smart, she’ll figure it out.”

Xander nodded and looked at him. “But you’ll stay?”

“I guess a few more hours wouldn’t hurt.” He said and took Xander’s hand, sitting back on the couch. Xander immediately wrapped his arm around John and pulled him close. “Am I your first boyfriend?”

Xander, to John’s surprise, nodded. Xander looked down at John. “And I’m guessing I’m yours?”

John nodded too but smiled. “We can work this out together.”

“Course we can.” Xander said and pecked John’s lips.

* * *

The next year they spent together was blissful, _utter_ bliss. They thought keeping their relationship a secret would be hard, but it was surprisingly easy. They messed around in lessons and acted as close friends. Schaffer found out pretty much instantly when Xander glanced at John when he walked past one day. Of course, them being a secret meant John couldn’t sit with the two of them during breaks or lunch as it would raise suspicion. They stole kisses off each other whenever they could, and they were them.

And then John realised he’d fallen in love.

It was when he’d made a dumb joke and Xander had fallen off the couch, doubled over in laughter and hit his head on the coffee table. It was when Xander stole his pencil case in the middle of English, leaving a small note in its place. It was when Xander doodled in the back of John’s book when he wasn’t looking. It was the coffee Xander got in the mornings that he left on John’s desk sometimes, the glances he gave in the middle of lessons. It was his gentle touch in the hugs he gave when John had a bad day, how Xander’s hands got tangled in his hair, how he kissed so delicately, and made sure John was his main priority.

And he cried about it.

He was clutching his phone in his hand, the time about to strike midnight, meaning the next day would be his seventeenth birthday. Him and Xander had been together for about a year and a half at that point, and he couldn’t stop crying. Did Xander love him back? Would he break up with him? He didn’t know. However, he did know it was a Saturday, meaning they could see each other the next day. At 11:59, his phone rang, and John picked up to hear rustling on the other side.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He mumbled, wiping his tears. He pulled the covers over his head and kept his covers over his head, trying to fall asleep.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re awake. You’ve been leaving me on read for half an hour now.”

“I’m tired.” He said and smiled.

“I know. I’ll let you sleep okay?”

“Okay. Night, Zee.”

“Night, John.” And the other side of the line hung up.

John sighed and watched the clock turn to midnight. He wiped his tears and was about to fall asleep when the covers were stripped off of him. John flicked his lamp on and rubbed his eyes to see Xander grinning at him. He sat up, but John pushed him to lie back down.

“Happy Saturday.” He teased and John rolled his eyes, grabbing Xander’s hand and pulling him into bed beside him.

“My dad’s home.”

“I’ll be out by morning.” He said and tucked a loose strand of hair behind John’s ear. “Happy birthday, Jay.”

“Thank you, but I am literally crying.” John admitted, pulling the covers back on him and burying into Xander. Xander furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

“Why?”

“Sometimes I cry when I get really tired. It’s weird, I know.”

“I don’t think so.” He said and kissed Xander’s hair. “Your presents are at mine, so I’ll wait for you to get ready and I’ll walk you. I’ll wait at the end of the street.”

“Okay…” John said and moved Xander’s arms round him. “Goodnight Zee, thank you for being here.”

“Hey, anything for you.”

Morning came and Xander kissed John’s hair when he woke up, saying goodbye temporarily and jumping back out his window. John smiled softly and rubbed his eyes as he changed. He called to his dad that he’d be going out but came no response. John shook his head, changing into nothing special and meeting Xander at the edge of the road. He smiled. “Let me take you back to mine.” Xander clutched John’s hand and tugged him down the road. “My parents are workin all weekend.”

“Good. I’m staying overnight. I told my dad. There was no reply.”

“I hate your fucking parents.”

“Me too.” John said and sighed. The rest of the walk was peaceful, and he was welcomed back into Xander’s house.

He’d gotten John the items he’d asked for, _and_ more. They didn’t really do much else except speak for the rest of the day, joking, taking pictures, celebrating.

John dropped his overnight bag off in Xander’s room, changing into pyjamas in the bathroom. Xander had changed in his room, and they’d decided to settle down and watch movies for the rest of the night. He climbed back into Xander’s bed, Xander wrapping his arm back around him and John smiled softly.

He thought back to the real reason he was crying that morning and zoned out. Should he just say it? He didn’t know, but he felt Xander nudge him. “Jay? You zoned out pretty ha-“

“I love you.” He said and looked at Xander. When the realisation settled in, he swallowed and got out of bed, heading for the door. “I-I should-“

“Go?” Xander said, grabbing John’s wrist again. “Look at me?”

John shook his head and Xander sighed softly. He turned John round and cupped his cheek. “Open up your eyes, at least.” So, the golden-haired teen did. He saw Xander smiling, which was a surprise. “I love you too.”

“But you’re so confident and I’m definitely the worst person at school fit for you, there are so many other people willing to fall for y-“

“Shut your mouth, John.” Xander chuckled. “Now you know that I can finally start telling people who I see that I’m not the only one who fell in love with me.” He said and smiled wider. “And we’ve still got time before it hits a new day…and it’s your birthday so…?”

John knew what he was suggesting. They’d discussed sex a total of _three_ times. The first was a joke, the second time had been slightly more serious, and the third had been very serious. John hadn’t liked the idea of sex, ever. But Xander made it seem special, made it seem like he’d be okay. And he would, he _would_ be okay if it was with Xander…so he looked up.

“I wanna do it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely.”

“And you’re aware you can stop at any point you want?”

“I won’t be doing that.”

“Then I guess I’d better do this.” John found himself pressed against the wall, Xander holding his waist, gently pressing his own body weight against John’s. John draped his arms over Xander’s shoulders and shut his eyes, kissing him back. They started off gentle, but they were deepening the kiss, and clothes were becoming tight. Xander moved to start kissing under John’s ear, trailing down and kissing down his neck. John didn’t tense up like he’d thought he would. He relaxed. He let Xander leave bruises in a trail down from his ear up to the collar of his pyjama shirt, and sometimes he’d let his tongue soothe some of the darker bruises. John tilted his head back, resting against the wall, his mouth tilting open as he breathed steadily just for Xander to stop kissing his neck and to kiss him again.

There was nothing John could think of aside from his intimacy with Xander in that moment. He gripped Xander’s shoulders, and Xander pulled away.

“Do you wanna take this further?”

“You mean…the _full_ way?”

“We can stay like this if this is what you want-“

“I wanna.” John said and looked at Xander. Xander nodded and kissed him a final time before he took John’s hand and guided him across the room and back to the bed.

“Do you want the TV on?” Xander asked, sitting John on the bed.

“For what?” He asked, tying his hair up, looking at his boyfriend.

“Background noise.”

John nodded and looked at him. Xander smiled softly and kissed him again, John kissing back. Xander’s hands teased the bottom of John’s shirt, his hands dipping underneath the fabric, feeling the bare skin underneath. John squeaked softly at the warmth of Xander’s hands against his skin, and Xander smiled softly. “You want me to take your-“

“Yes.” John said, pulling away. Xander nodded and helped John out of his shirt, immediately taking in the new skin to observe. Everything about John was perfect, how the abs on his stomach were subtle but present, how the muscles on his arms dipped to form a perfect shape, he was perfect. Xander immediately latched himself to John’s collarbone, continuing his trail of bruises, going further and further down. John lay down, relaxing against Xander’s touch, his hands gripping the sheets. Xander stopped when he got down to the waistband of John’s pants, pulling away. “What are you doing?” John asked nervously, looking to Xander, who stayed smiling. Xander stripped his shirt off, as well as his own pyjama pants, leaving him in his boxers. He reached into a draw beside him, pulling out a small packet as well as a bottle.

“What’s-“

“A condom and lube, John.” He said, tugging John’s pants down, throwing them to the floor. “It’ll make cleaning up easier, and it’ll hurt less for you.”

“It’s gonna hurt?” John asked, sitting up, but Xander held him.

“No. Not with me it won’t.” He assured. It was enough for John to calm down and he lay back down.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Xander said, kissing him back. There was one thing standing in the way of them going the full way, and that was the last remaining piece of clothing. He could tell John was nervous and he cupped his cheek. “You’re gorgeous. And I understand your nervous, because I’m hiding it, but I am too. I’ve never done this before either, but I know what to do.”

“I’m really nervous…”

“I know, honey.” Xander said and kissed his forehead. “But it’ll be okay. Can I take your boxers off?”

After a while, John nodded, allowing Xander to strip him fully. He took in John’s beauty and smiled, taking his own boxers off. John’s eyes widened at the sight of Xander, unsure of what to do. Xander looked at him.

“That’s going in my _ass?”_ John said, looking toward Xander’s lower region. Xander couldn’t help but laugh as he opened the condom, putting it on.

“By the looks of things, we’re about the same size, John.”

“Yeah but….that’s gonna hurt.”

“No, it won’t.”

“It definitely will.”

“No, it won’t.” Xander repeated, opening the bottle of lube and putting some on his fingers. “Right, let’s not argue, but I’m going to prep you now.”

“Okay…” John said and lay back down.

“Just tell me when-“

“Just go!” John squeaked and Xander nodded, pressing a kiss back to John’s neck, prepping John up. His other hand was resting on John’s leg, and John shuddered at the cold.

“Are you okay?” Xander asked, ensuring to be careful. John nodded, swallowing his spit, relaxing into the pillows.

“Yeah, yeah I’m doing good…” John exhaled and tilted his head back.

“Okay, that’s good.” Xander said and kissed his neck. Once he believed John was prepped up enough, he pulled his hand away and wiped it on the towel he’d gotten in his room, earning a scornful look from John.

“Why is there a towel-“

“You’ll understand.” Xander smiled and parted John’s legs more, hovering on top of his boyfriend, who draped his arms back over Xander’s shoulders. “Just tell me when. It’s only me.”

John nodded and looked at Xander. “Go.” He said and Xander nodded, easing into John. He felt John grip him tighter, his breaths harsher, and Xander looked at him.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, we can stop at any t-“

“I don’t wanna stop!” John said rushed, his chest rising and falling at a speed to indicate his panting. He swallowed nervously as he allowed himself to adjust to Xander inside of him. He waited a while until Xander moved, with John’s consent, of course, and his breaths became shaky.

“You’re doing good.” Xander said, kissing John’s neck, and below his ear again. He was moving inside John and back out again in a gentle rhythm to let John adjust. John nodded, letting his jaw dropped open. “You’re doing very good.”

“You’re doing the work, I’m just layin’ here.”

“But you’re taking this very very well.” Xander comforted, continuing to kiss John’s neck, love bites turning from a dark red to a purple. “You want me to go faster?”

“Y-Yeah, but a little bit.” John said, closing his eyes. Xander nodded, beginning to speed up, gradually. He held John’s legs until he noticed John’s breath hitched.

“Breathe, John.”

John opened his mouth to speak, a soft moan taking its place instead. Xander’s smile turned into a smirk as he bit down on the clear space on John’s collarbone, thrusting harder, hearing the same noise come from John. He did it again, and again, and again, beginning to speed up more. He noticed John’s jaw clenched, but a smile on his face, his breathing turning into a desperate pant. Xander smirk never faded, the heat between them becoming more noticeable, and he grabbed a hold of John, causing his boyfriend to hiss. They weren’t speaking at that point, as Xander’s hand worked the same rhythm as he was thrusting in and out of John. It got to the point where John’s breathing was high pitched and whiny, and his legs were shaking. Eventually, John’s breath hitched, and he dug his fingernails into Xander’s back as he finished, left a shaking mess on the bed. Mere seconds later, Xander found himself the same way, having to steady himself to stop himself from falling on to the mess below him.

They were both panting when Xander pulled out, taking the condom off and disposing it in the trash can beside his bed. He tidied everything else away before he looked at John. “Here, let me help you.” He said, taking the towel and placing it on John’s stomach.

“Gimme-gimme a second.”

“Take all the time you need.” Xander said, moving John’s hair out of his eyes. John’s blue eyes reopened, and he swallowed, slightly calmer, his legs still shaking, but he was stable. He looked to Xander as he cleaned himself up with a towel, smiling.

“Well, it fit in my ass.” John said and Xander laughed.

“You see, John, you’re like an angel. But my god, you’re a devil in the sheets, and that’s a good thing.”

“So are you.” John said, throwing the towel to the floor. He leaned over and kissed Xander softly, them both returning to their usual personality.

“How are you feeling?”

“It….well, _sore_ just a little bit but…not too bad.” John smiled and looked at Xander. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Xander said and kissed his forehead. “Your hair should hide the hickeys, and if not, put some ice on it. I’ll go run the shower so you can go and clean up.” Xander said, getting off the bed and throwing on his boxers and pyjama pants, taking the towel.

“Thank you.” John smiled and watched as his boyfriend walked away.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

“To your right, dumbass!” Someone shouted, and John rolled his eyes, jogging on the spot before he passed the ball over. “There we go, not so hard you fa-“

“Don’t you dare use that homophobic slur in front of me!” Xander sang from the other side of the field. John couldn’t resist the smile that came from his idiot boyfriend, who was wearing a crop top for PE that day. John had told him he’d get dress coded, until Xander pulled his shirt down, only to pull it back up. They were in a mixed group between girls and guys, and him and Xander could both see Schaffer in the science classroom. They both waved to her in sync, grinning. Schaffer had realised they’d gone all the way, she’d screamed and hugged them, Xander saying that she was gross for being so excited, before John corrected him, saying about the “I love you” thing. Only then did Schaffer confront them both.

It didn’t matter. At the end of the lesson, Xander ran back over to John. “Revision tonight?”

“Of course.” John said and looked around. He looked at Xander and smiled. “Kiss me.”

“What?!”

“Do it!” He smiled, so Xander grabbed his waist and dipped him down, kissing him passionately in front of the entire class. There were many shocked gasps, mostly from the girls, but John didn’t stop grinning. “I love you, Zee.” He said, once they pulled away, and Xander smiled.

“I love you too.”

They met with Felicity outside of the school and she was grinning wide. “I just got a week’s detention.”

“That’s nothing to be excited about.” John laughed but she shook her head. “Why?”

“Because you guys kissed! In front of the school! I screamed!”

“You screamed in the middle of class?” Xander raised an eyebrow and Schaffer nodded.

“Well, more like a FUCKING FINALLY but, you do what you do.”

“It’s about time everyone knew. After a year, 7 months and four days together.” Xander said and kissed John’s temple. John rolled his eyes.

“People aren’t gonna believe us.”

“Oh well.”

But people did soon believe them. They started spending more time together outside of school, and John was finally able to spend time with Schaffer and Xander, completing their triangle. They shared more kisses in the corridors with more smiles following. For the remaining girls who refused to believe that Xander was taken, especially by a boy, they walked into class one day and everything seemed normal….except John was wearing Xander’s jacket, and Xander was wearing John’s pink hoodie.

They refused to care what others thought of them. They knew they were perfect. They didn’t need other opinions to confirm that. They were John McNamara and Xander Lee, and they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, and as a reminder comment if necessary but again, I still hate constructive criticism so NO NEGATIVITY PLZ AND THANK YOU!!


End file.
